Nieznośna lekkość bytu
by Tyone
Summary: A może w każdej wersji świata, tak jak i w tej, w której obecnie się znalazł, John odchodzi, a Sherlock zostaje sam.


ostrzeżenia: angst, nieodwzajemniona miłość, pining - słowem: nasz nowy kanon

* * *

><p><em>Dlaczego miłość zawsze potęgowana jest nieobecnością? <em>  
>Audrey Niffenegger<p>

_Nieznośna lekkość bytu_

* * *

><p>Sherlock przyciska chusteczkę do krwawiącego, z całą pewnością złamanego nosa, obserwując, jak John wsiada z Mary do taksówki i odjeżdża, nawet na niego nie patrząc.<p>

_Nie obchodzi mnie, jak to zrobiłeś, Sherlock. Chcę tylko wiedzieć dlaczego._

Na końcu języka miał: _dla ciebie, bo zrobiłbym wszystko dla ciebie, tylko pozwól mi to udowodnić, pozwól mi pokazać, że nic się nie zmieniło, nie mogłoby się zmienić, John, to zawsze było tylko dla ciebie i zawsze będzie tylko dla ciebie_, ale oczywiście tego nie powiedział. Sam nie pamięta, na które kłamstwo podsuwane przez racjonalną część swojego umysłu przystał; ostatecznie nie ma to żadnego znaczenia. John był zbyt wściekły, żeby tak naprawdę słuchać, a Sherlock i tak jest jedyną osobą, która będzie znała prawdę.

Mary powiedziała mu, że go _ułagodzi_. Oczywiście, że to zrobi. Kiedy minie pierwszy szok, John przyjmie przeprosiny - jakiekolwiek Sherlock mu zaoferuje - i wszystko będzie prawie tak jak dawniej.

A przynajmniej tak próbuje sobie wmówić, idąc ulicą. Nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że na Baker Street mógłby wrócić taksówką zupełnie sam.

* * *

><p>Lestrade dzwoni do niego tydzień po tym, jak wrócił do Londynu. Prosi o pomoc w sprawie, a Sherlock nie odmawia chyba wyłącznie z przyzwyczajenia.<p>

Za pierwszym razem głos Johna, odbijający się echem w jego głowie, nie daje mu pracować i Sherlock bez słowa odchodzi, zostawiając Gregory'ego z niczym. Za drugim lepiej idzie mu ignorowanie oskarżającego, zranionego tonu głosu mężczyzny, który przecież nie może pochodzić znikąd indziej jak z niego samego, ale to wciąż nie wystarcza. Lestrade rzuca mu zmartwione spojrzenia, ale Sherlock je ignoruje, tak jak ignoruje świadomość, że inspektor zwyczajnie _wie_.

* * *

><p>Po dwóch tygodniach przerwy Gregory dzwoni ponownie, ale tym razem, zanim pojedzie na miejsce zbrodni, Sherlock pisze wiadomość do Molly Hooper; to pierwsza osoba, która przychodzi mu na myśl, zresztą - nie ma zbyt wielkiego wyboru.<p>

— Molly, nie chciałabyś…

—…pójść na kolację?

—…rozwiązywać ze mną zagadki kryminalne? — mówią w tym samym momencie.

Molly się zgadza. Sherlock podejrzewa, że powoduje nią głównie litość, ale nie ma czasu dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać.

* * *

><p>Rozwiązywanie przestępstw, dedukowanie zachowań przestępców, śledzenie ich działań, krok po kroku - to zawsze oczyszczało jego umysł. Dawniej był w stanie uczynić ze swojej pracy spektakl; wznieść ją do rangi sztuki, a nie jedynie profesji, zimnego fachu. Dawniej jedynie on miał kontrolę, był panem we własnej grze, najsilniejszym pionkiem. Dawniej jego organizm reagował na pracę jak na wyzwanie, dając nadnerczom sygnał do uwalniania adrenaliny. Dawniej to się naprawdę liczyło.<p>

Wchodzi za Lestrade'em do piwnicy. Ludzki szkielet usadzony w pozycji rodem z dramatu Shakespeare'a dawniej może zdałby się mu skarbnicą tajemnic.

Rozwiązuje zagadkę, nawet niezbyt często każe własnemu umysłowi się zamknąć. Wszystko okazuje się falsyfikatem, ale Sherlock nie jest w stanie zmusić się, by o to dbać, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu.

Lestrade patrzy na niego tylko i Sherlock wie, co nadchodzi.

— Więc Molly ma być rozwiązaniem? — pyta cicho, tak żeby kobieta ich nie usłyszała.

— To tylko pomysł. — Wzrusza ramionami; co ma więcej powiedzieć? Obaj wiedzą, co się dzieje.

Gregory spotyka jego wzrok i nie odpuszcza.

— A John…?

— Jak widać, już dłużej go nie ma.

Lestrade stoi oniemiały. Sherlock wychodzi, zanim mężczyzna zdąży coś odpowiedzieć.

_Tchórz_ — prycha John w jego głowie, a Sherlock nie zaprzecza.

* * *

><p>Serce człowieka waży zaledwie trzysta gramów.<p>

Sherlocka nie obchodzi kulturowe znaczenie tego organu.

Zastanawia się tylko, dlaczego nagle _jego_ serce zdaje się blokować całą klatkę piersiową, nie dając mu oddychać.

* * *

><p>Molly nie chodzi z nim więcej na sprawy; Sherlock nie prosi drugi raz. Lestrade zawsze pyta o Johna, a Sherlock nigdy nie odpowiada. Z ironią zauważa, że sprawy zaczynają się układać.<p>

Po kilku godzinach spędzonych z Gregorym lub w mieszkaniu, rozwiązując prywatne zgłoszenia, Sherlock najczęściej wychodzi na zewnątrz, krąży po ulicach, dopóki nie zrobi się zupełnie ciemno. Najczęściej kończy w tym samym miejscu: przy Northumberland Street, przed drzwiami nowego mieszkania Johna.

Z perspektywy czasu podejrzewa, że powinien się domyślić, że Mary w końcu zauważy. Nie domyśla się i zaskakuje go, gdy niemal wpada na nią na rogu ulicy.

— Od jak dawna? — Patrzy mu prosto w oczy.

Oboje wiedzą.

— Czy to istotne? — bardziej stwierdza, niż pyta. Mary nie spuszcza z niego wzroku.

— Nie chcę wchodzić pomiędzy waszą przyjaźń, Sherlock — mówi. — Naprawdę nie chcę. John w końcu ci wybaczy, taki już jest. — Sherlock przymyka oczy; ma wrażenie, że świadomość, że jest teraz ktoś, kto zna Johna tak jak on (nie chce nawet myśleć, że być może Mary zna Johna lepiej), wypala każdy pojedynczy neuron w jego ciele. — Zaczniecie rozmawiać, ale… — Nie kończy. Nie musi. Sherlock podnosi wzrok i ponownie spotyka jej spojrzenie. — Miałeś swoją szansę. — Sherlock kiwa głową; nie jest w stanie zrobić nic innego. — Proszę, nie próbuj…

— Nie zamierzam — ucina. — Do widzenia, Mary.

Chowa dłonie do kieszeni, choć przypuszcza, że już zauważyła, że drżą, a potem odchodzi szybkim krokiem, nie oglądając się za siebie.

* * *

><p>Mycroft zastaje go leżącego na kanapie, niemal nieporuszającego się od tygodnia. Przed panią Hudson Sherlock udaje, że nie ma nic do roboty, żadnych porwań ani morderstw, i zdaje się, że kobieta woli tę wersję wydarzeń.<p>

Jego brat siada w fotelu, który powinien zajmować John, i przez dłuższą chwilę milczy, jedynie go obserwując.

— Powiedz, co masz powiedzieć, Mycroft, i wyjdź — mruczy w końcu, otwierając oczy, by na niego zerknąć.

— A co tu jest jeszcze do powiedzenia? Spójrz na siebie, Sherlock, spójrz, do czego doprowadziła cię ta twoja…

— _Nie_ mów tego — przerywa ostro, opuszczając nogi na podłogę i siadając. — Nie mów tego.

Mycroft przytrzymuje jego spojrzenie.

— To cię niszczy kawałek po kawałku. — Sherlock wzdycha głęboko, przymykając powieki i przeczesując dłońmi włosy. — Nie powinieneś był do tego dopuścić.

— Być może nie powinienem. — Podnosi się i podchodzi do okna, zatrzymując się tylko na moment przy fotelu, który dawniej należał do Johna. — Ale ty nie możesz tego wiedzieć.

Mycroft wzdycha z irytacją. Zrozumiał aluzję. Sherlock nie oczekiwał niczego innego.

— On będzie się żenił, na miłość boską.

Sherlock nie słucha.

* * *

><p>Kiedy Mary pojawia się w drzwiach jego mieszkania, jego serce na ułamek sekundy przestaje bić, ponieważ wie, co to oznacza.<p>

Zatrzymuje motocykl i bierze ją ze sobą. W trakcie drogi pokazuje mu kolejne wiadomości, ale to nie ma znaczenia; wszystkie jego myśli obracają się tylko wokół Johna, _John_, John, John, John… Widzi jeszcze tylko tłum ludzi i ognisko, i oczywiście, to musi być to.

Wbiega w ogień bez żadnego zawahania. Wyciąga go z płomieni, wciąż w myślach mając jedynie jego imię. Może nawet mówi je na głos; nie wie.

Gładzi jego twarz drżącymi dłońmi, a Mary go nie powstrzymuje.

* * *

><p>Podczas pocałunku trzydzieści cztery mięśnie twarzy wykonują skurcze.<p>

Czasem Sherlock zastanawia się, jak John smakowałby na jego języku. Gdy wymawia jego imię, jest słodko-gorzkie, ma mocny, wyrazisty smak. Czy John smakowałby tak samo? A może jego wysuszone wargi dodałyby pocałunkowi ostrości i zwierzęcości?

W innej rzeczywistości… W innej rzeczywistości chwyta jego twarz w obie dłonie i scałowuje z niej _wszystko_. John, początkowo zaskoczony, szybko oddaje pocałunek, zaciskając dłonie na połach jego płaszcza, przyciągając Sherlocka jeszcze bliżej siebie i stając na palcach, by sięgnąć dalej. I może nawet po tym pierwszym, naglonym potrzebą pocałunku John spotyka jego spojrzenie i całuje go ponownie, i wtedy jest to już potwierdzenie.

W tej rzeczywistości Sherlock nie może przestać wyobrażać sobie, jak John całuje Mary.

Obie rzeczywistości łączy jedynie fakt, że trzydzieści cztery mięśnie twarzy Johna kurczą się i rozluźniają.

* * *

><p>Był jeden możliwy scenariusz, zatem prawdopodobieństwo, że się spełni, wynosiło sto procent. Sherlock nie jest więc zaskoczony, kiedy dzień po porwaniu John pojawia się w drzwiach ich dawnego domu.<p>

Sherlock żartuje, a John śmieje się lekko i jest prawie tak jak wcześniej.

Nienawidzi wszystkiego.

Na moment zapada między nimi cisza. John spotyka jego spojrzenie i zagryza wargę, i Sherlock wie, co chce mu powiedzieć, i nie może do tego dopuścić; jeszcze nie, jeszcze nie teraz. _Przepraszam_ jest tak ciche, że ledwo dociera do Johna, ale po tym, jak jego postawa się zmienia, jak tężeje na chwilę, Sherlock wnioskuje, że słyszał. Nie odpowiada, ale Sherlock nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Najważniejsze, że nie porusza tematu ślubu z Mary.

Jest żałosny, zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Ale kiedy na niego patrzy, widzi, że John jest prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą we wszechświecie, która _nie wie_. John nie ma pojęcia o bliznach, które Sherlock nosi na ciele i w sobie, jako przypomnienie wszystkiego, co dla niego zrobił, nie wie, że od kiedy się poznali, Sherlock każdej nocy śni o nim i każdego poranka budzi się z wciąż żywym wspomnieniem wszystkiego, co nigdy się nie wydarzyło, że myśli o nim wszędzie, ciągle, że nie może już nawet jeść ani oddychać spokojnie, kiedy…

— Więc… to porwanie. Kto to zrobił? — John przerywa milczenie.

Sherlock bierze głęboki oddech.

To by było na tyle.

* * *

><p>John idzie z nim na sprawę. Sherlock dezaktywuje bombę w pociągu i pieprzy swoją niepewność, chwytając się ostatniego, co mu przychodzi na myśl.<p>

— N-Nie mogę, John — mówi, nie podnosząc się z kolan. — Nie umiem tego zatrzymać. Wybacz mi. Błagam, wybacz mi.

Niemal może wskazać moment, w którym serce Johna zaczyna bić szybciej.

— Nie, nie, nie. To żart.

— Nie.

— Kolejny pieprzony żart. Chcesz, żebym powiedział ci coś miłego.

— Nie tym razem.

— Chcesz znowu wyjść na tego dobrego, podczas gdy… — Urywa. Sherlock składa dłonie jak do modlitwy i wysyła mu błagalne spojrzenie. — Chciałem tylko, żebyś żył.

— Może powinieneś bardziej uważać z takimi życzeniami — mówi, pozwalając łzom płynąć. — Gdybym nie wrócił, nie stałbyś tu i… Wciąż miałbyś przed sobą przyszłość… z Mary…

— Wiem. — Sherlock na moment odwraca wzrok. To koniec. — Posłuchaj, dla mnie te sprawy… nie są łatwe.

— Wiem — nie musi nawet kłamać.

— Jesteś najlepszym i najmądrzejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znałem. Oczywiście, że ci wybaczam.

Sherlock przełyka ostatnie łzy i wymusza z siebie prychnięcie; potem śmieje się coraz głośniej.

Prawdopodobnie powinien się domyślić, że w tej rzeczywistości nic się nigdy nie zmieni. John znalazł swoją drogę do szczęścia i odchodzi, a Sherlock nie śmiałby zrobić nic, by go zatrzymać.

* * *

><p>John pisze na swoim blogu, że Sherlock jest <em>jak narkotyk<em>. Sherlock tylko prycha ironicznie.

John nie ma na ten temat najmniejszego pojęcia.

* * *

><p>W mózgu człowieka funkcjonuje około trzydziestu miliardów neuronów. Jakimś sposobem wszystkie one zdają się w jego umyśle działać tylko dla Johna.<p>

* * *

><p>John odwiedza go kilka razy w tygodniu. Z początku pomaga mu w sprawach, ale z czasem coraz rzadziej udaje mu się <em>wyrwać z pracy<em>; Sherlock nie pyta.

Po trzech miesiącach od jego powrotu spotkania ograniczają się do maksymalnie dwóch w tygodniu. Po pięciu widzi go raz na trzy tygodnie.

Okłamuje się, że tak będzie dla nich obu lepiej, i nawet zaczyna w to wierzyć.

* * *

><p>Wreszcie podczas jednego wieczoru, kiedy pytają się jedynie „co u ciebie?", John zbiera się w sobie.<p>

— Sherlock, um… Wiem, że ostatnio się od siebie oddaliliśmy, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że… — Odchrząka. — Drużba na ślubie.

— Tak, Mike Stamford pewnie się zgodzi…

— Stamford to dobry kumpel, ale to szczególny dzień i oprócz Mary chciałbym mieć przy sobie mojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

— Och, w takim razie Gavin powinien dać radę.

— Jaki Gavin?

— Lestrade. — Marszczy brwi.

John wybucha cholernie przyjemnym śmiechem, a coś w klatce piersiowej Sherlocka umiera.

— Greg — kręci głową z rozbawieniem — jest przyjacielem, ale to ty… — Urywa. Sherlock wzdycha mentalnie. — Ty jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Sherlock.

— Najlepszym przyjacielem — powtarza Sherlock głucho, bo tylko do tego się to wszystko sprowadza. Czuje nieuzasadnioną irytację, ale nie da tego po sobie poznać.

— Tak, najlepszym przyjacielem — zapewnia; musiał usłyszeć coś w głosie Sherlocka i pomylić to z wątpliwością. Cóż. Sherlock przypuszcza, że to najmniej bolesna opcja. — Zgodzisz się być moim drużbą?

Nie walczy z łzami, które wypełniają jego oczy; John co najwyżej pomyli je ze wzruszeniem. Uświadamia sobie, że John go kocha, na swój niewinny, przyjacielski sposób, i że wymaganie czegoś więcej jest głupie, jest złe, jest idiotyczne. On, Sherlock Holmes, jest głupcem, sądząc, że człowiek tak dobry jak John mógłby kiedykolwiek chcieć czegoś więcej. Jest głupcem.

W końcu nakłada na twarz maskę uśmiechu i próbuje dodać swojemu spojrzeniu powagi.

— Oczywiście, John — odpowiada po chwili. — To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt.

John uśmiecha się ciepło.

— Może spodobają ci się wesela.

Sherlock mruga kilkukrotnie, odpędzając niepotrzebne już łzy. John oczywiście nie zauważa.

— Nie byłbym aż takim optymistą.

— Wszyscy skryci romantycy nienawidzą wesel — mówi John.

Sherlock nawet nie chce się zastanawiać nad tym, jak bardzo John jest wszystkiego nieświadomy.

* * *

><p>Molly wchodzi do laboratorium bez pukania. Sherlock udaje, że nie zauważa.<p>

— Nic nie mów — ucina, zanim kobieta w ogóle zdąży cokolwiek powiedzieć. Czuje na sobie jej wzrok, więc odsuwa się od mikroskopu.

— Sherlock…

— Zabraniam ci cokolwiek mówić.

Molly patrzy na niego przez chwilę.

— Jeszcze nie jest za późno. Żebyś potem nie żałował — z tym wychodzi.

Sherlock prycha na ironię tych słów. Żałuje każdej sekundy, choć ma świadomość, że to bez sensu. Cofnąłby czas i wykrwawiłby się przed Johnem na śmierć, żeby tylko mu udowodnić, że zrobiłby dla niego wszystko, tylko że to wszystko i tak skończyłoby się tutaj.

* * *

><p>Pisze swoją mowę przez dwa tygodnie, ciągle zmieniając pojedyncze słowa, tak by brzmiała jak najbardziej zwyczajnie, „hej-jesteśmy-tylko-przyjaciółmi".<p>

W końcu się poddaje. Mowa wciąż brzmi jak list miłosny, ale nie ma siły dłużej nad tym siedzieć.

* * *

><p>— Jeśli ktoś z was zna powód, dla którego tych dwoje nie może wejść w związek małżeński, niech przemówi teraz albo zamilknie na wieki.<p>

Usta Sherlocka drżą nieznacznie. Czuje na sobie wzrok Lestrade'a, ale nie odważa się na niego spojrzeć.

Nie mógłby tego zrobić. Nie śmiałby zniszczyć Johnowi szansy na szczęśliwe życie, na dzieci i rodzinę, o której zawsze marzył. Sherlock nie powie mu prawdy, a John się nigdy nie domyśli. Będzie patrzył, jak John coraz bardziej należy do swojego nowego życia, aż w końcu ich wspólna przeszłość będzie tylko niewygodnym wspomnieniem i pustą pogawędką, kiedy wpadną na siebie na ulicy „przypadkiem", bo Sherlock nie będzie mógł już wytrzymać i znów zacznie go śledzić. Scenariuszy było wiele, ale od początku powinien był przypuszczać, że wszystkie w końcu spotkają się w tym punkcie. Czy liczy się droga, po której tu doszli? Nie sądzi.

Nie zastanawia się nad tym. Gdyby odpuścił bardziej, gdyby powiedział wszystko to, czego nigdy nie odważył się powiedzieć, gdyby zaryzykował… To nieistotne. I tak znaleźliby się dokładnie tutaj.

_Nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem_ — słyszy w głowie głos Mycrofta. _Miałeś się nie angażować._

Wszechświat nie postawiłby na jego drodze kogoś idealnego przypadkiem.

* * *

><p>Sherlock sądził, że będą mieli wieczność, żeby do <em>tego<em> dojść.

— Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy.

Jego wieczność właśnie się kończy.

* * *

><p>John całuje Mary i uśmiecha się do niej tak, jak kiedyś uśmiechał się do Sherlocka, i Sherlock musi po raz kolejny przypomnieć sobie, że nic przecież pomiędzy nimi nie było.<p>

_On cię nie kocha, on cię nie kocha, on cię nie kocha._

* * *

><p>— Mary, zasługujesz na tego mężczyznę, i jest to największy komplement, o jakim mogę pomyśleć. John… — Urywa na moment. — Siedzisz pomiędzy dwojgiem ludzi, którzy kochają cię ponad własne życie. Wiem, że mogę również w imieniu Mary obiecać, że do końca moich dni będę żył tak, żeby cię nie zawieść, choć prawdopodobnie nigdy na ciebie nie zasłużę.<p>

Słyszy w sali łkanie i marszczy brwi.

— Sherlock… — zaczyna John, wyraźnie walcząc ze łzami.

— Zrobiłem coś źle?

— Nie, nie zrobiłeś nic źle. — John podnosi się i obejmuje go, jego dłoń dotyka jego szyi i Sherlock rozpływa się w jego dotyku, tylko na chwilę, tylko na moment, bo chwilę potem John odsuwa się, uśmiechając się do niego.

To mu wystarczy. To będzie musiało mu wystarczyć.

* * *

><p>Dziennie na świecie rodzi się trzysta pięćdziesiąt tysięcy dzieci.<p>

Za kilka miesięcy wśród nich będzie dziecko Johna.

— Wszystkie znaki tu są?

— Jakie znaki?

— Znaki… trojga.

Osiem miesięcy. Osiem miesięcy, plus-minus kilka dni, tyle jeszcze ma. Wie, że jeśli teraz nie pozwoli mu odejść, sprawi, że _to wszystko_ będzie tylko gorsze, bardziej nieznośne, ale nie potrafi już teraz usunąć się z życia Johna. Potrzebuje jeszcze kilku tygodni, może miesiąca, dwóch; będzie celebrował każdą chwilę, daną okazję, spijał każde słowo, wyciszy się, a potem to rozpłynie się gdzieś pomiędzy jednym spotkaniem a tym, które nigdy nie nadejdzie.

Czas wyleczy… cokolwiek się dzieje.

John patrzy na niego zbyt długo i uśmiech Sherlocka powoli blaknie, ale nie odważa się odwrócić wzroku. Przez ułamek sekundy dostrzega w jego spojrzeniu coś na kształt świadomości, ale to złudzenie rozmywa się, kiedy John odwraca wzrok na Mary, a Sherlock przypomina sobie, że John przecież _nie może_ wiedzieć.

* * *

><p><em>Kolacja na Baker Street? Mam chińszczyznę. SH<em>

_Wybacz, stary, Mary się gorzej czuje. Następnym razem. John_

* * *

><p>— Jakieś sprawy… George?<p>

Lestrade patrzy na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi.

— Greg. I odsuń się od mojego samochodu, Sherlock. — Sherlock przewraca oczami. — Swoją drogą, skąd wiesz, gdzie mieszkam? To chronione dane. — Sherlock tylko na niego patrzy. Jakby Lestrade go nie znał. — I co tu robisz o tej porze, na miłość boską?

— Podziwiam widoki, to piękna okolica — odpowiada ironicznie.

Lestrade mierzy go wzrokiem.

— Widujesz go? — Sherlock odwraca wzrok. Greg odchrząka. — Posłuchaj… Sherlock… Małżeństwa z początku muszą się… dotrzeć. Rozumiesz? To nie znaczy jeszcze, że… — Sherlock nie odzywa się, ale Lestrade musi wyczytać wszystko z jego twarzy, bo urywa. — Okej, więc Scotland Yard.

* * *

><p><em>Sprawa. Pilne. SH<em>

_Jestem w pracy, Sherlock. Wróciłem do kliniki. Potrzebuję stałej pensji… Zresztą wiesz. J_

* * *

><p>Lestrade bierze go na wszystkie sprawy, nawet te najbardziej oczywiste, a Sherlock nigdy nie odmawia.<p>

Nie dziękuje. Gregory wie.

* * *

><p>Mija miesiąc. Sherlock zna dokładną datę, co do godziny i minut, kiedy widział Johna po raz ostatni.<p>

Nie ma pojęcia, kto wymyślił powiedzenie, że czas leczy rany. Wie tylko, że był idiotą.

* * *

><p>Czasem po prostu przegląda gazety sprzed Upadku. Tylko przed samym sobą przyznaje, że być może to ten sentyment trzyma go jeszcze przy życiu.<p>

Jajogłowy Sherlock Holmes. Stary kawaler, John Watson.

* * *

><p>Miesiąc i sześć dni. Tyle wytrzymuje, zanim John <em>przypadkiem<em> zostaje poproszony o wizytę prywatną u jednego z mieszkańców kamienicy 220 przy Baker Street, a Sherlock _przypadkiem_ wraca z zakupami akurat w momencie, kiedy John wychodzi z budynku.

Jest żałosny, ma tego świadomość.

Przez dłuższą chwilę obaj milczą, tylko na siebie patrząc. John wzdycha, a Sherlock bierze to jako zachętę.

— Nie odzywałeś się… długo. — Ostatnią siłą woli powstrzymuje się od wykrzyczenia mu w twarz dokładnej liczby dni, które spędził, żałując tego, że naprawdę nie zginął wtedy, trzy lata temu, ile godzin poświęcił myśląc o tym, co teraz John może robić, ile razy zdążył przywołać w umyśle każdą ich rozmowę.

— Szybko uciekłeś z wesela. — John spotyka jego spojrzenie.

Sherlock unosi brew.

— Wygłosiłem mowę, rozwiązałem sprawę morderstwa, zrobiłem to, co do mnie należało, więc nie widziałem celu w zostawaniu dłużej — kłamie gładko. Wie, że John uwierzy.

To naprawdę jest za proste.

— To był _mój_ _ślub_, Sherlock! — podnosi głos. — Myślałem, że po wszystkim, co sobie powiedzieliśmy… — Urywa, oddychając ciężko. — Dobra, kłócenie się na środku ulicy nie ma sensu.

Sherlock rozkłada ręce, wskazując na drzwi 221.

John wytrzymuje chwilę jego spojrzenie, aż wreszcie kiwa głową krótko i wchodzi do środka.

Staje przy oknie przed biurkiem, przy którym przeważnie siedział Sherlock w leniwe sobotnie poranki, słuchając dźwięków Johna krzątającego się w kuchni, nie myśląc o niczym szczególnym, pozwalając sobie oddychać domową atmosferą.

Odchrząka, zatrzymując się przy drzwiach. John nie odwraca się.

— Powiedziałem ci, że chcę, żebyś tam był. Ze mną. Na moim ślubie.

— I Mary — dodaje cicho. John odwraca się. — Twoim i Mary.

— Tak, moim i Mary — powtarza, a potem znów zapada milczenie. Twarz Johna łagodnieje. — Posłuchaj, to… to nie był żart. Jesteś jedną z dwóch najważniejszych osób w moim życiu. — John bierze głębszy oddech. — Mogłeś się chociaż pożegnać.

Sherlock przetrzymuje jego spojrzenie.

— Nie wiedziałem, że to było rozstanie.

John mruga parokrotnie.

— Przepraszam, Sherlock to nie miało tak zabrzmieć. Trochę się zmieniło, ale to nie było rozstanie. — Kręci głową, jakby sam się z sobą kłócił. — Zawsze będziesz częścią mojego życia.

Na końcu języka ma _a ty zawsze byłeś i będziesz całym moim życiem_, ale nie pozwala temu pójść tak daleko.

Spotyka spojrzenie Johna znów i skinieniem głowy potwierdza… sam nie wie co.

— Herbaty?

John się zgadza, a Sherlock pyta o miesiąc miodowy i podróż poślubną. John nie wspomina o Mary ani o dziecku za często; Sherlock zaczyna podejrzewać, że być może, tylko być może, John widzi więcej, niż wcześniej sądził.

* * *

><p>Nie widzi Johna przez kolejnych osiem dni.<p>

Wreszcie któregoś popołudnia John po drodze z pracy wpada na Baker Street, siadając obok Sherlocka na kanapie. Ich kolana się stykają, ale przecież _to w porządku_.

John wychodzi, rzucając mu promienny uśmiech. Po tym, jak drzwi się za nim zatrzaskują, Sherlock zaciska dłonie w pięści i uderza nimi w ścianę, dopóki najczystszy fizyczny ból nie przyćmiewa jego umysłu.

* * *

><p>Parę razy dziennie musi sobie przypomnieć, że przecież po to udał własne samobójstwo, po to zrezygnował ze wszystkiego, na czym mu kiedyś zależało, po to się poświęcił i usunął z życia na dwa lata, po to dał się torturować i bić - żeby John mógł być szczęśliwy. Z perspektywy czasu wie, że to zawsze była tylko połowa prawdy; tyle że teraz nie ma to żadnego znaczenia.<p>

John jest szczęśliwy. On również powinien być.

* * *

><p>W innym świecie może miałby to, czego chciał. Może tam wyznaje całą prawdę, a John to <em>pojmuje<em>, i może jego wargi miażdżą usta Sherlocka w ostrym pocałunku.

A może uczą się siebie na nowo. John jest wolny i chce wybaczyć, a Sherlock nie musi udawać, że mu nie zależy. Może John sprowadza się z powrotem na Baker Street i może ich kolana znów się stykają, aż któregoś leniwego wieczoru dłoń Johna nakrywa jego; żaden z nich nic nie mówi. John milczy również, gdy Sherlock kładzie głowę na jego ramieniu; jego palce machinalnie wplątują się w miękkie czarne loki, a Sherlock poddaje się pieszczocie. Może ich spojrzenia spotykają się i coś w obu nich pęka, i ich wargi stykają się ostrożnie, badając siebie nawzajem. John zamyka oczy, smakując go jak wino, a ciężar z klatki piersiowej Sherlocka znika, zastąpiony tylko uczuciem _Johna_, jego zapachem i smakiem na jego języku; może Sherlock wreszcie wie, jak smakuje.

Może John bierze go do łóżka. Może całuje jego nagie, bezbronne ciało, w tej chwili już należące do niego, może zauważa jego blizny i z niemym _dziękuję_ składa miękkie pocałunki na każdej z nich. Może szepcze cicho jego imię, a może nie mówi zupełnie nic. Może, w tej innej rzeczywistości, John patrzy na niego tak, jakby był najlepszym, co go w życiu spotkało, wdycha jego zapach, zaciskając dłonie na jego obojczykach, a potem obejmuje go, pozwalając Sherlockowi się rozluźnić, pozwalając mu nie myśleć, pozwalając mu odpłynąć.

A może w każdej wersji świata, tak jak i w tej, w której obecnie się znalazł, John odchodzi, a Sherlock zostaje sam.

* * *

><p>Mijają dwadzieścia trzy dni. Sherlock zastanawia się, czy kiedykolwiek przestanie to tak neurotycznie liczyć.<p>

John nie przeprasza. Przywozi w styropianowych opakowaniach tajskie jedzenie, pyta o sprawy, a Sherlock ogranicza się tylko do odpowiadania na zadawane przez niego pytania.

Wychodzi z „muszę wracać do domu", a Sherlock stara się nie myśleć, kiedy Baker Street - kiedy on - przestało nim dla Johna być.

* * *

><p>Czasem, jeśli pracuje akurat w St. Bart's, chodzi palić do kostnicy. Słucha płaczu ludzi, patrzy na łzy.<p>

Tu już więcej szkody nie można wyrządzić.

* * *

><p>Mycroft pojawia się na Baker Street któregoś listopadowego wieczoru jak zwykle bez uprzedzenia ani zaproszenia.<p>

— Widzę, że twoje użalanie się nad sobą ma się świetnie.

Sherlock rzuca mu zirytowane spojrzenie z kanapy, nie podnosząc się nawet do pozycji siedzącej.

— I po to się tu fatygowałeś? Naprawdę musisz być nieznośnie samotny.

— Zapewne mógłbyś mi coś na ten temat powiedzieć.

Sherlock wstaje gwałtownie, przechodząc po stoliku do kawy do fotela. Mycroft siada w fotelu Johna.

— Istnieją podejrzenia, że nasi parlamentarzyści w Brukseli mogli zostać… przekupieni — zaczyna Mycroft bez preambuły. — Premier prosił, bym przedstawił tę sprawę twojej uwadze.

— Przedstawiłeś. — Mycroft unosi brew. — Nie jestem zainteresowany.

Mycroft mierzy go wzrokiem przez chwilę.

— To byłaby sprawa na jakieś trzy miesiące, odjąć czy dodać dwa tygodnie. Z dala od Londynu, z dala od…

— Nie jestem zainteresowany — cedzi Sherlock, spotykając wzrok brata. — Mam pracę tutaj.

— Och, czyżby? Tak nazywasz nachodzenie inspektora Lestrade i _błaganie_ go, żeby dopuszczał cię do najbardziej rutynowych czynności?

Sherlock zaciska wargi.

— To nie twoja sprawa.

— Zdziwiłbyś się, Sherlock.

* * *

><p>John dzwoni do niego siódmego stycznia. Sherlock nie musi zastanawiać się długo, co się stało.<p>

— Holmes — mówi pusto.

— Mary urodziła. — Sherlock słyszy uśmiech w jego głosie i coś skręca się w nim na ten dźwięk, na świadomość, że nie należy już on do niego. — Mój syn urodził się tego samego dnia co ty. Czuć przeznaczeniem — śmieje się John, a Sherlock nie wie, dlaczego nagle w jego oczach pojawiają się łzy. Przełyka. — Anthony Sherlock Watson.

— J-John… — To ponad niego. Syn Johna (i Mary, i Mary, _i Mary, i Mary…_) nie może nosić jego imienia.

— Już podjęliśmy decyzję. Chcę, żebyś był częścią jego życia, Sherlock, a nie tylko kolegą taty. — Sherlock nie odpowiada. Nie wie, czy jeszcze potrafi wydobyć z siebie jakiekolwiek słowa. — Wpadniesz do nas za tydzień, hm?

— Oczywiście — mówi słabo, bo tego John oczekuje. — Przekaż Mary moje gratulacje — dodaje, bo prawdopodobnie tak wypada.

— Przekażę. Trzymaj się, stary.

John rozłącza się, a Sherlock sięga po swoje tajne zapasy papierosów. Otwiera okno i zapala pierwszego, nie myśląc o niczym. Gasi go o parapet i machinalnie sięga po kolejnego.

* * *

><p><em>Pojadę do Brukseli. Załatw mi lot jutro, jak najwcześniej. Żadnych pytań. SH<em>

_To i tak jest boleśnie oczywiste, mój drogi bracie. Wyślę kierowcę o 9. MH_

* * *

><p>— Gdyby John pytał… Niech mu pani przekaże, że jestem na sprawie. Rządowa, tajna… — Urywa.<p>

Pani Hudson kiwa głową smutno, obserwując go. Oboje wiedzą, że John nie zapyta, ale kobieta nic na ten temat nie mówi, Sherlock prawie ma ochotę jej podziękować.

* * *

><p>Londyn rozpływa się za gęstymi szarymi chmurami, a po kilkunastu minutach zupełnie znika, i pozostaje po nim tylko wspomnienie przysłonięte gęstym białym kondensatem pary wodnej.<p>

Rozsiada się wygodniej w fotelu, zamykając oczy i materializując w swoim umyśle wszystkie ulice, po których z Johnem krążyli. Wyobrażenie szybko przeradza się w pół-myśl, pół-sen. John biegnie, a Sherlock goni go, choć widzi, że sylwetka mężczyzny coraz bardziej się rozmywa, aż ostatecznie zupełnie traci go z oczu.

Sherlock nie odnajduje Johna ani w tej, ani w żadnej rzeczywistości.


End file.
